infinitas_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Locations
The list of in-character locations for the Infinitas setting! Feel free to create one, but please follow the example of the already existing locations in terms of formatting. (Subheading, linked name, and a short description) Note that major settlements are covered on the Infinitas page. As a general rule, if it's a community where more than 100 people live, it's a settlement. =Specific locales= Specific, named areas or buildings that are unique. Within Marsilion The Resting Heron A small, Asian-themed teahouse that offers a wide variety of tea, some coffee, and a limited array of snacks. Staffed by individuals of any given race or species, and while not that well suited for high traffic, you can still generally get a seat fairly quickly. The Hospital Marsilion General Hospital is one of the most advanced healthcare facilities on the island - which isn't saying too much, but it's certainly better than bleeding to death. A number of wards are available and visiting hours are generous. The Black Barge A local tavern in the southwestern part of the city, often frequented by fishermen and warehouse workers and the common man alike. A common meeting point. Serves both alcohol, nonalcoholics and food, primarily seafood. Town Square A bustling crossroads that's almost always busy. A decorative fountain stands proudly in the center, and a monument to the August Rebellion sits to one side. Vendors line the roads leading away from it. It's a common meet and greet as well as relaxation point. Sometimes local events can be found held within it. The Black Crane Dojo A martial arts training facility that caters to those who wish to be better equipped to defend themselves. Welcomes all ages and most species. Marsilion Public Library A good sized library located towards the center of town. It's a relatively large brick and stone building, with a working air conditioner to keep the books available in idea condition. Outside of Marsilion (Metro Area) Skywolf Camp A clearing in the woodlands a short distance from Marsilion near a natural cave entrance, where Alex, Xirah, and a fair number of others have set up a Native American-style retreat, originally from the abuses of the Trade Union. Tents pepper the area, and there are only a small number of permanent dwellings, but the small encampment is growing. Infinitas Zoo Located in the small farming village of Torchwood, this zoo offers a chance to view some of the more exotic creatures of the multiverse, from dinosaurs, to magical creatures, and even a small Pokemon exhibit. =General Locales= Nonspecific areas that can be found in multiple places throughout Marsilion and the surrounding area. The Docks The southwest side of Marsilion has a set of docks low to the water, and a laid back atmosphere. Boats come and go periodically, bringing fish and goods to the town, while fishermen and women often try their luck along the dockside. More personal docks are found to the south, transferring into beach to the west and southeast. The Streets Anywhere and everywhere in Marsilion, varied streets carve their way through the sleepy town. Narrow alleyways are common and provide privacy throughout the city, and an idle street can easily be strolled down for a casual chat without encountering more than a handful of fellow wanderers. The Beach A wide, sandy expanse of beach stretches north and south of the docks, both along Marsilion and outside the city. The occasional sunbather, swimmer, boater, or surfer can be found, though finding a secluded spot is fairly easy. The more inhabited sections of the beach can be found just where the docks end along the coast, and in the summer months, many tourists frolic about. The Southern Forest The outskirts of Marsilion's rich farmland quickly give way to forestlands to it's north that coat most of the south half of the isle, and paths carve their way through the trees to the other towns and locales on the island. While the forest closer to the city is relatively safe, the further one goes out, the more one should look lively. Wandering through the forest at night is generally dissuaded against. The Badlands To the north of Marsilion towards the rocky, mountain terrain found at the center, hills begin. Soon these hills lose their grass and become rocky scrubland, stretching all the way east of the center. A harsh, dangerous place, and simultaneously a great one to hide. Bandits fleeing from the long arm of the law call this forbidding place home. Nomadic communities can be found nestled into the foothills. =Non-Marsilion Locations= Any areas that are well off the beaten path - as in, not in the Marsilion metro area and as such require several days' overland travel to get to - should go here. The Dragon Fortress A large fortress in the mountains inhabited by a few dozen dragons. Generally not friendly to non-dragons, anyone within 3-4 miles who isn't one is liable to get chased off. =The Mainland= The mainland is the area beyond the fog wall, only recently breached, and home to the ongoing mainland campaign. You must ask before sending a character here, as it is less open-world and free form, but rather campaign oriented with GMs and player schedules. Settlements Port Harbinger The main settlement by exploring islanders and many people who have flocked there seeking the comforts of the advanced technology the islanders bring. Greyhaven Town of Anthro Goats. Near the mountains and has a specialized mine to harvest coal and other rare minerals. Kapaua Anthro Cheetah settlement Khal Jagah Anthro Hare and Molemen settlement, mostly underground. Home of giant lightning rods protecting the small above ground dwellings leading down. Koga Anthro Hyena settlement. Kulai Anthro foxes that speak spanish. In Bob's recollection, "They hate dragons and are dumb and stupid in every way." Malibas Minotaur settlement. Very conservative, patriarchal society. At odds with Tetepan for ten years due to chieftain's daughter running away to marry coyote chieftan, ways in are trapped. Blow horn to signal arrival. Safira Anthro Mice settlement near the Airship Camp Svastin Dryder settlement. Webbing across the forest floor, through the trees. They hunt across the nearby river where lots of webbing lies as well. Generally friendly. Tetepan Anthro Coyote settlement. Very mischievous. At odds with Malibas. Warkworth Wingless, Anthro-Chocobo settlement. Located in the grasslands, it is an agricultural town given the sprawling farms around it. It's fairly small, around 80-100 individuals given the size of the thatched one story houses. Do not speak common. Wildebarrow Anthro Hare settlement NE of Svastin. Points of Interest Anthony's House Category:Locations